


Forgotten

by Tei_Chan



Series: Late Night Comfort [6]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Canon Compliant, Comfort Sex, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Out, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Scratching, Sweat, Texting, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tei_Chan/pseuds/Tei_Chan
Summary: Jimin and Jeongguk have make-up sex.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Series: Late Night Comfort [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682269
Comments: 39
Kudos: 330





	Forgotten

Jimin buried himself further into Taehyung’s side with a satisfied sigh. The air conditioning was on a little too high for his tastes, but the steady warmth of his friend’s body was a welcome respite. They were cuddling on the living room couch, watching a superhero movie. The plot was filled with holes, not due to poor writing, but to Jimin’s tendency to nod off for five or ten minutes at a time. He’d left the office early with Taehyung because of his exhaustion and hadn’t moved from the couch since their arrival.

Deep vibrations soothingly penetrated Jimin’s ear where it lay against Taehyung’s chest as a chuckle rumbled through him at the main character’s silly quip. A small, contented smile played at the corners of Jimin’s lips. The joke didn’t fully land with him as he hadn’t been paying much attention to the film, but his friend’s laughter was infectious, nonetheless.

The sound of the door to their apartment opening and closing got lost in the loud background music of the current fight scene, but the added brightness of the entryway light alerted Jimin to someone’s return. His gaze shifted in the direction of the entrance as he waited to see who had come home. A few moments later, Jeongguk rounded the corner and paused to look at the two on the couch.

Jimin gave his boyfriend the once-over. Jeongguk’s wavy, dark hair was tied back, but a couple locks had escaped to frame his face. A mask covered his mouth and nose. An oversized black tee hung from his broad shoulders, which were slightly hunched. His baggy black pants were from his favorite hanbok set. He stood at the edge of the living room, bare feet still pointing down the hallway that led to his room.

When their eyes met, a wave of fondness lapped at the shores of Jimin’s heart. He lifted his head from Taehyung’s chest and cracked a tired grin. Suppressing a yawn, he spoke.

“Welcome home, Jeonggukie. How was traffic?”

There was no verbal response, but Jeongguk’s brow furrowed suddenly and severely. Although his mouth wasn’t visible, it was clear that he was scowling with fury. Taken aback by the reaction, Jimin disentangled himself from Taehyung’s side and sat up. But before he could say anything else, Jeongguk had readjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder with a roll of his eyes and continued down the hallway. Jimin turned to Taehyung with his mouth still hanging open incredulously.

“What was _that?_ ” he asked, vaguely gesturing at the entrance. “Did you see that?”

“Uh…yeah,” Taehyung hedged.

“What the fuck is his problem?”

“I mean, he had his AirPods in, so maybe he didn’t hear you?” Taehyung offered, though his expression was doubtful. “I don’t know…”

“Oh, he heard me,” Jimin grumbled.

He rose from the couch and took a moment to stretch out his back and roll his shoulders. Whatever he was about to get into would undoubtedly be unpleasant. He groaned. To show his support, Taehyung poked him in the ass with his toes.

“Good luck. I’m not getting involved.”

“Lucky you.”

The short walk to Jeongguk’s room was made long by his trepidation. He rapped his knuckles on the door three times and then barged in without waiting for a response. The click of the door shutting ushered in a sense of foreboding, but the sight of Jeongguk immediately softened him.

On the bed, Jeongguk was lying on his stomach with his face buried in the pillow. Despite his stature, he appeared so small and young. Jimin was very used to this method of pouting, and he knew the best way to get him through it. So, he strode over to sit on the edge of the bed and began rubbing his boyfriend’s back.

“Jeongguk-ah…what’s wrong, baby? Hm?”

The muscles of Jeongguk’s body were laden with tension, and the contact only seemed to exacerbate it. Jimin’s hand stilled. There was no response whatsoever.

“I can tell we need to talk, but I’m not going to know what that is until you say something.”

Jeongguk lifted his head from the pillow so he could speak.

“Oh, you wanna talk _now?_ ” he muttered, scathingly sarcastic.

Jimin frowned at the blatant lack of respect. He retracted his hand to press his closed fist into the mattress instead.

“Yes,” he began, struggling to keep his own tone neutral. “I want to talk. That’s why I’m here.”

“Huh,” Jeongguk scoffed and then dropped his head into the pillow again, face turned away.

“I’m not a mind-reader, Jeongguk. Are you going to tell me what’s wrong or not?”

Silence ensued.

“Fine.”

Springing up from the bed, the sudden swell of anger and shift in gravity made Jimin lightheaded, but he made it over to the door. He looked over his shoulder at his stubborn boyfriend and huffed.

“Well, I’ll be glad to talk when you’re ready to acknowledge me. I can’t do anything when you’re like this.”

The door was closed firmly after his exit. Jimin returned to the living room, where Taehyung was still in the same spot on the couch, looking at his phone. The movie credits were rolling up the TV screen. Jimin’s shoulders slumped; he was disappointed that he’d missed the ending. Given how much he’d slept through, though, he would have to rewatch it from the beginning some other time.

“That was fast,” Taehyung commented without looking up.

“I don’t know what’s wrong, and he won’t tell me, so that’s that.”

“Yikes.” Taehyung finally set his phone down, caught Jimin’s eye, and gave him a reassuring smile. “Just give him some space and try again later.”

“Yeah, yeah, he’s gotta pout it out. I’m gonna head back to my room now. Hand me my phone?”

Taehyung grabbed Jimin’s phone from the side table and handed it over.

“Thanks.”

Jimin pressed the home button, but the screen remained black. It was dead. Fabulous. He went to his room with heavy footsteps and a heavier heart.

Hoseok’s side of the room was vacant, which was a relief. His heart rate was still up from his frustration with Jeongguk, so he wanted to take a few moments to calm down by himself. He plugged the charger into his phone and sat cross-legged on his bed. Once the battery icon displayed two percent, he turned it on.

As usual, a million notifications came through, most of which were from the group chat and email app. He’d sort through those later. Then, there was something unusual that popped up as well: six missed calls from Jeongguk. Jimin clicked on his phone log and saw that they were spaced about five to ten minutes apart each, from 7:05 to 7:58. It was 8:34 now.

There weren’t any voicemails, so he tapped on his messaging app and saw 7 unread messages from Jeongguk. As soon as he read the first, his stomach dropped. Jimin covered his mouth with his hand, but his gasp was still audible between the gaps of his fingers.

[im here! want me to order smth right away for u?]

[are u on the way rn?]

[baby, im getting hungry so im gonna order what i want now. are you stuck in traffic?]

[hello???]

[if your late or can’t make it pls tell me. :( im going to start eating.]

[well i finished already and youre still not answering me, so im gonna go home now. be there in 20.]

[i rly missed u tonight. call me when u see these texts?]

He’d completely forgotten.

They were supposed to have a dinner date at seven, and he had forgotten to go.

Staring at his phone, Jimin realized that it must have died shortly after they had started the movie around six. He definitely remembered responding to his manager’s text before getting comfortable with Taehyung, but he never did hear a single buzz from it when Jeongguk had been trying to reach out to him.

Multiple emotions crested within him after the initial shock wore off. Disappointment for missing their date, frustration with himself for forgetting, embarrassment for being clueless, and guilt for storming out of his boyfriend’s room battled for their right to be prioritized in Jimin’s mind. He had to make this right.

His phone lay abandoned on his bed, still charging, as he rushed out of his room and down the hall. A lump formed in his throat when he got to Jeongguk’s door. He knocked quietly, tentatively. There was no answer, but with his ear nearly pressed to the wood, he could hear muffled crying.

Fuck.

Jimin entered the room and closed the door behind himself. Biting his lip, his gaze landed on Jeongguk curled into a ball beneath the blankets. Each suppressed sob shook his body and wrenched on the strings of Jimin’s heart.

“Jeonggukie, I—I am _so_ sorry,” he apologized, voice wavering.

Jeongguk only began crying harder. Jimin closed the distance between the bed and himself. Standing there at the bedside, he continued to speak.

“I left the office with Taehyungie at five-thirty because I was just so tired. I didn’t think twice when he asked me if I wanted to head back—I was that exhausted. And I—I didn’t set a reminder, and then my phone died…”

“You—you _forgot_ ,” Jeongguk wailed brokenly from the wad of blankets.

“I know…” Jimin whispered. “And I’m so, so sorry.”

As Jeongguk kept sobbing, Jimin smoothed his hand over the comforter that was stretched tight around his body. He envied its proximity and decided to pull the covers loose so he could get into bed and slip underneath them, too. Jimin slid through the sheets until his front was flush with Jeongguk’s back and then wrapped an arm and a leg around his quivering form.

The rigidity in Jeongguk’s muscles gradually bled away while Jimin softly scratched his fingertips over his sternum. The weeping tapered off as well, to be replaced by the odd sniffle here and there. Jimin’s lips secured a kiss on the nape of Jeongguk’s neck.

“I was there for an hour,” Jeongguk croaked. “I waited an hour for you to answer me. And you never even did.”

“Oh, Ggukie…”

“I had to call your manager, a-and he said you were already home. I thought it was _traffic_ , or m-maybe you got held up at work, but you just _forgot_ about me.”

Guilt weighed on Jimin like the blood in his veins had turned to lead. Truthfully, he had no idea how he could’ve forgotten their plans, what with all the logistics involved in setting them up. And he’d been happily anticipating their date for almost a week, too. In the end, his body had obviously needed the rest, and everything else had slipped his mind.

“Baby, please believe me when I say that I didn’t mean to. I was looking forward to our date, too, and I’m sad that I missed it. I didn’t choose to forget. You know I’d much rather be on a date with you than sitting at home doing nothing, right? Hm?”

“…Yeah.”

“Will you turn around so I can see you?”

Jeongguk started to move, so Jimin drew back his leg and arm to let him roll over. They readjusted so that they were facing each other on their sides, sharing the pillow. Jimin immediately wiped at the tear tracks on his boyfriend’s cheeks and held onto his face.

“Gguk-ah, look at me.”

Finally, Jeongguk’s big, watery eyes connected with Jimin’s. They were bloodshot, and his eyelids were swollen, but his dark irises held Jimin captive in their depths, as always. Jimin’s gaze flicked back and forth between his beautiful eyes as he stroked his thumb along his cheekbone.

“I love you, Jeonggukie. So, so much. And I’m sorry.”

“I love you, too,” Jeongguk murmured.

Jimin tucked an unruly curl behind Jeongguk’s ear and smiled softly at him.

“Do you forgive me?”

Jeongguk nodded. His lips were still jutted out in a sad pout that perhaps should not have been so endearing. Jimin’s eyes traced the curve of his lower lip, foreshadowing the path his thumb would take shortly thereafter.

“Can I kiss you?”

Jeongguk nodded again and let his eyes flutter shut. Jimin lifted his head off the pillow and angled his face to kiss him. As soon as their lips brushed together, Jeongguk responded without hesitation. He accepted the wordless apology contained within the way Jimin’s mouth covered his own with sincerity.

And when Jimin tried to pull away, Jeongguk’s hand rose to cup the back of his head in his palm and keep him in place. His fingers threaded through his hair and tightened just enough to make his intentions known. Pleasantly surprised, Jimin parted his lips and opened for Jeongguk to taste him. He sucked the remnants of bitter emotion from the tip of Jeongguk’s tongue and swallowed it away.

In its place, yearning rose up in Jimin, constricting his throat with her tender grip. He made a small, choked noise into the kiss and felt a sigh graze against his cheek. Jeongguk fell back, allowing Jimin to advance. They pressed their faces together even closer and breathed in tandem. Jimin’s hand conformed to the dip of his boyfriend’s waist as they continued.

Eventually, the position they were in began to hurt Jimin’s neck, so he planted his palm into the mattress on the other side of Jeongguk’s body and rotated himself so that he was hovering above him. Jeongguk rolled onto his back and let go of Jimin’s hair to grasp his hips with both hands instead. He firmly guided Jimin to lie on top of him. They grunted in unison when their pelvises aligned. Jimin slid his forearms underneath Jeongguk’s broad shoulders and then relaxed into his warm, solid body.

The next time Jimin tried to pull up for air, Jeongguk captured his lower lip between his teeth. The more Jimin tugged, the harder Jeongguk bit down. The sharp edges of his teeth sinking into the tender flesh stung in the best kind of way. Still, there was something he wanted to say, and Jeongguk was impeding him. He had to let out a whine to finally make him let go. His swollen lip throbbed as if the phantom of his lover’s mouth was still consuming him.

When Jimin opened his eyes, he saw that Jeongguk was already staring up at him with the entirety of his heart on display, his dilated pupils clearly reflecting Jimin’s face several fathoms deep. Affection diffused outward from Jimin’s chest as the eye contact quickened his pulse. He stretched his neck out to place a kiss on Jeongguk’s forehead, then between his eyebrows, on the tip of his nose, and over the mole beneath his lip. They quietly surveyed one another afterward, reading both emotion and thought in each other’s expressions. Jimin was the one to break the silence.

“Wanna have hot makeup sex?”

Once again, Jeongguk nodded, but much more enthusiastically this time. Sly smirks commandeered their stinging lips. Jimin giggled lightly. He pretended to adjust himself to get more comfortable, rocking his hips into Jeongguk’s crotch just a little. Then he rested his forehead against Jeongguk’s. Their eyes closed.

“What do you want, baby?” Jimin breathed.

“You,” Jeongguk whispered rawly. “I only want you.”

“And how do you want me?”

Their lips touched as they spoke, like an echo of their earlier kiss.

“Just…just let me love you.”

Jimin inhaled shakily. He knew what he was in for. Whenever Jeongguk would get into this kind of mood, he would slow it down, draw it out, and make it last. A blush burned across Jimin’s face at the thought. He couldn’t concentrate long enough to come up with a response, so he simply moaned into Jeongguk’s mouth. Their tongues tangled together again.

One of Jeongguk’s large hands snaked its way up the back of Jimin’s shirt and splayed between his shoulder blades. The other traversed over the slope of his ass and took hold. The way Jeongguk compressed their bodies in a strong embrace made Jimin feel safe and protected. Though there wasn’t much room for movement, he was still able to grind down against his boyfriend. His cock began to stir as they continued to make out.

The next several things happened in a blur. One moment, Jimin was lying on top of Jeongguk, wrapped in his limbs. In the next, he was on his back, immobile though physically unrestrained, frozen by the sight of Jeongguk looming over him on all fours. More of his long, black hair had fallen loose from his ponytail, hanging in his face. His gaze from behind his bangs smoldered dangerously. His eyes trailed down Jimin’s nose to his mouth. He started to lean down, but Jimin stopped him with a hand against his firm chest.

“Jeongguk-ah, wait. The further we get, the less I’ll want to stop to get everything we need. Will you go get the lube and a towel?”

Jeongguk rolled his eyes upward and snorted indignantly.

“I don’t want to stop now _either_ ,” he whined, pouting his reddened lip.

“Your complaining is making us both wait, darling.”

“Fine. Do you want me to use a condom?”

“No,” Jimin answered immediately. “We can shower together afterward.”

A bright, lopsided smile pulled at the right side of Jeongguk’s mouth. He looked so charming that Jimin’s stomach tumbled with butterflies. It took him a moment and several blinks to regain his composure.

“Hurry up,” he scolded.

“Be right back.”

Despite his reluctance to leave, Jeongguk threw the covers back and quickly crawled out of the bed. Jimin watched him and his ass race to the en suite bathroom to grab a towel from the linen closet and blow his nose, from the sound of it. He returned to the bedroom and stooped down in front of his dresser to retrieve their favorite lube from the infamous sex box he kept there. The purple towel ended up in a crumpled heap on the nightstand, and the bottle of lube on top of it.

Then Jeongguk grabbed the collar of his giant, black tee and yanked it over his head. He bent over to slip his pants and underwear off in one go and stepped out of the fabric around his ankles. Jimin stared shamelessly. He was a weak man when it came to Jeongguk’s strength.

Even standing there idly, the muscles in his arms and chest and abdomen visibly protruded. The cut of his narrow hips led the eye right to his cock, which was half hard. And when he shifted his weight to one hip, his quad flexed enticingly. Jimin licked his lips and then remembered to sit up and take his own shirt off. It joined the pile on the floor. He didn’t have enough time to remove his pants because Jeongguk was already climbing back into bed and kissing him.

Jimin fell back against the pillow and circled his arms around Jeongguk’s neck as he followed him down. They consumed each other until air became scarce. Then, Jeongguk moved his attention to his jaw, nosing along the edge until he got to the corner, where he left a kiss. Though Jimin could hear and feel his breath against his ear, he still jolted when Jeongguk closed his mouth on his earlobe and earring. His ears were so sensitive, and his boyfriend never hesitated to take advantage of it. As Jeongguk sucked and flicked his tongue through the hoop, Jimin grew to full hardness.

Next, Jeongguk made his way down Jimin’s neck. The warmth of his open mouth against his skin sent a buzzing sensation up Jimin’s spine, all the way to his skull. Once he reached the base of his throat, Jeongguk dipped the tip of his tongue into the notch between his collarbones. As he moved further down, Jimin unwrapped his arms from his neck to hold onto his deltoids instead, which were taut and rounded from the way he was propped up on his elbows.

Their eyes aligned just before Jeongguk licked a thick stripe over Jimin’s nipple with the flat of his tongue. A shudder rolled through Jimin’s body at the way Jeongguk managed to flawlessly alternate between sucking and swirling and biting. He switched to the other side, but not before intimately kissing his sternum. The treatment was a little rougher the second time. So, the harder Jeongguk pinched his nipple between his teeth, the deeper Jimin dug his nails into Jeongguk’s skin. There would surely be indents left behind in the shape of empty parentheses, the contents of which would have been the unwritable sounds of pleasure Jimin was making.

A few moments later, Jeongguk lifted off with a wet smack.

“Ow,” he grumbled. “Retract your claws.”

“Sorry.” Jimin let go and flopped his arms by his sides. “I know you like it, though.”

Jeongguk sat back on his heels between Jimin’s still clothed legs and scrunched his nose in loath agreement. Jimin glanced at his boyfriend’s cock, which was now fully hard and glistening at the tip. His own dick was throbbing beneath a couple restrictive layers of fabric.

“Question. How’re you gonna fuck me when I’m still wearing pants, hm?” Jimin asked cheekily.

“I’m working on it,” Jeongguk sassed back, immediately reaching for his crotch.

He undid the button and pulled the zipper down easily enough, but when he tried to split the overlapping halves of fabric apart, there was no give.

“Huh?”

“Babe,” Jimin giggled. “They’re trousers. They have those hook thingies on the inside. You gotta slide them out first.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Yeah, just pull sideways. No, the other way. There.”

Jeongguk successfully unhooked the clasps. Jimin bit his lip in smug expectation of his second attempt at opening his pants; he knew it would still be a failure. Sure enough, Jeongguk was met with resistance again.

“What _now?_ ” he groaned exasperatedly.

“One more button on the inside,” Jimin answered.

“For fuck’s sake, are they trying to keep your dick in or my dick out?”

The witty quip made Jimin cackle obnoxiously. He covered his mouth with his hand and kept laughing while Jeongguk found the secret button and removed his pants and underwear without further complication. The relief was instant once his cock was free.

It twitched eagerly as Jeongguk got into position on his stomach, forearms bracketing Jimin’s outer thighs and warm hands laying claim to his hips. Jeongguk’s legs were too long for the bed, so he bent them at the knee and crossed his ankles in the air. The sight was oddly adorable and totally incongruous with the way he was lowering his face with a hungry glint in his eyes.

“Oh, _Jeongguk!_ ”

Jimin had been anticipating some teasing licks or gentle kisses, but Jeongguk had really gone for it. He tilted his head to the side, attached his mouth to the base of his cock, and then slowly slid up the entire length while zigzagging his tongue. Precum drooled out of the slit from the sudden pleasure, as did a surprised moan. Jimin looked down his body at his boyfriend and swallowed thickly. Jeongguk gave the underside of his cock a few long drags, flicking the tip of his tongue off the head with a sensual flair. All the while, he stared up at Jimin’s face through his messy hair.

“Fuck, you can’t look at me like that,” Jimin whined as he let his head fall back into the pillow.

“Like what?”

“Like—like _that_.”

“Sorry, but I don’t know what you mean.”

“You fuckin’ know what I mean.”

Jeongguk raised an eyebrow and moved his right hand from Jimin’s hip to wrap his thumb and forefinger around the base and angle his dick toward his mouth. His other fingers nestled into his pubic hair, stimulating the sensitive skin beneath. Jeongguk stuck his tongue out and tapped the tip of Jimin’s cock against it. The wet slaps reached Jimin’s ears and shot straight back down to his crotch, making him throb in Jeongguk’s grip.

Then, Jeongguk let spit dribble all over the head before spreading it down and around with his hand. He did that a couple more times until Jimin’s dick was completely coated in saliva. Jimin knew that Jeongguk liked it really wet for deepthroating, so he tensed up in anticipation. As expected, Jeongguk descended in one fluid motion, nose pressing into skin.

“Shit. Oh my _god_.”

The fever and compression of Jeongguk’s throat made Jimin arch his spine off the mattress. He fisted the pillow with both hands on either side of his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Jeongguk smoothed his hand, still wet, up his stomach and over the centerline of his ribcage. His nipples were hard and straining for Jeongguk’s touch, which came a moment later. The pads of his fingertips rubbed circles into them, each in turn.

He pulled off unbearably slowly for a deep breath. The cradle of his tongue dragging against the underside had Jimin whimpering. His pulse thrummed frantically even though they had just begun. Sweat beaded on his temples, but goosebumps flared down his arms. Jeongguk grasped the base again so he could pop the head out of his mouth. Jimin’s body settled back against the bed. He released the pillow to push the hair out of his face.

“Hyung.”

“Hm?”

“Fuck my mouth.”

Jimin raised his head to narrow his eyes at his boyfriend with suspicion.

“I can’t tell if you’re spoiling me or punishing me,” he mumbled.

Jeongguk laughed. He never did reply which it was going to be but silently guided Jimin to bend his legs and plant his feet into the surface of the mattress. Then he looped his arms through the space beneath his knees and held onto the sides of his ass. His shoulders appeared massive from what Jimin could see between his thighs.

“I’ll pinch your buttcheek if I need to breathe.”

“Buttcheek,” Jimin repeated. “That’s sexy talk.”

“Ass, asscheek, whatever. Buttcheek is better than buttock, at least.”

“Buttock?” Jimin teased. “Isn’t that, like, the anatomical term or something?”

“No, that would be gluteus maximus. In your case, gluteus ginormous.”

They gigged together at the stupid joke.

“Anyway, warn me if you’re gonna cum, okay?”

“I am _not_ gonna cum until you fuck me,” Jimin announced.

“Why not twice?” Jeongguk asked with a devastating grin.

“I’m too tired for that, babe. But I’m never tired of your gorgeous mouth, so are you gonna keep talking or are you gonna let me fuck it?”

“Damn, go for it,” Jeongguk said and then opened wide.

Holding his breath, Jimin pressed the tip of his dick past pink lips and then pushed Jeongguk’s head down just shy of halfway so he had room to move. He waited for his boyfriend to adjust the angle to what was most comfortable. Though Jeongguk couldn’t say he was ready aloud, he signaled Jimin to begin by closing his eyes and moaning deep in his chest. The vibrations reverberated through Jimin’s entire body. He clawed at the sheets by his sides and thrusted up with a powerful grunt.

The muscles in Jimin’s groin seized with arousal. Jeongguk hollowed his cheeks, and his cheekbones stood out in sharp relief, which made him look older, more masculine. Jimin groaned and started fucking up into his mouth. The suction drew him in. The friction seduced him. The heat trapped him.

“Y-your mouth, Jeongguk, fucking hell.”

The sounds were obscenely wet. Jimin could feel saliva trickling down his balls. He spared a brief thought about how they should have turned on some music or something to drown out the unmistakable sounds of sex, but then the pleasure possessed him, and he cried out.

After a couple minutes of deep, leisurely thrusts, Jimin increased the pace. Though he’d said and meant that he wouldn’t cum until Jeongguk had had him, he could still enjoy the buildup to orgasm. His breathing was becoming labored as he worked for it, raising his hips and ass off the bed and coming back down repeatedly.

Eventually, a request for a break came in the form of a pinch. Jimin collapsed against the mattress, legs falling open further, so they could both catch their breaths. Jeongguk, however, didn’t retreat. He left the head in his mouth and inhaled deeply through his nose a couple times. He moved his hands from Jimin’s ass to his hamstrings and pushed on them until his feet lifted in the air, knees pointing to his chest. Then he descended again.

Since the pause was so short, the tension hadn’t dissipated, but plateaued. Jimin was swallowed up in it again when Jeongguk completely relaxed his throat and bobbed his head low to his crotch. Made victim to Jeongguk’s mercy once more, Jimin trembled where he lay. His thighs shook uncontrollably despite the firm grasp Jeongguk had on them.

“Yes, yes, yes…that feels so good, baby. Shit, you’re gonna make me cum. You’re gonna make me fucking cum. Jeongguk-ah, _wait_ , I don’t want to—”

Jeongguk pulled off with an obnoxious slurp that made Jimin gasp. His cock slapped against his abdomen, and a thick string connected the head to the center of Jeongguk’s lower lip. He must have seen it, too, because he swiped his tongue back and forth over his lip until it snapped.

“Mmh,” he sighed as if he was savoring the taste.

Jimin shivered as the urge waned. He was heaving even though he had been more on the passive side toward the end. Jeongguk turned his head to kiss a line up the inside of his thigh without breaking eye contact, and it was too much to bear. Jimin curled his spine off the mattress to reach down and grab Jeongguk’s face between his two hands. His legs spread wide to accommodate the breadth of Jeongguk’s shoulders as he crawled forward between them. Jimin never let go, dragging him into a frenzied kiss.

“You make me— _mm_ —feel so good. I wanna—wanna make you feel good, too.”

“I always feel good when I’m with you, hyung.”

Something in Jimin’s chest cracked at that. Guilt resurfaced thinking about how he wasn’t with Jeongguk earlier when he should have been.

“Jeonggukie…I’m so sorry I wasn’t there tonight. I don’t know how I forgot…”

They pulled apart just enough to look each other in the eye.

“You’re here now.”

“Still…”

“I forgave you already, so don’t feel guilty anymore.”

Jeongguk gave him one more peck and then whispered in his ear.

“Let’s make up and make love, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jimin mumbled into Jeongguk’s shoulder. “Please love me, Jeongguk-ah.”

“I do. And I will.”

Warmth colored Jimin’s face. The apples of his cheeks blossomed into a cherry pink as Jeongguk hoisted himself onto his palms and reached for the towel and lube on the nightstand. Then he returned to a seated position on his knees between Jimin’s legs. His fingers wrapped around Jimin’s shin. He lifted his right leg up and over his lap so both of his legs were on the right side of his body.

“Roll over, hyung.”

“‘Kay.”

Jimin rolled onto his stomach and adjusted his arms and the pillow under his head. Jeongguk moved forward a bit, coming up Jimin’s left side. There was some shuffling and a soft grunt. With his eyes closed, Jimin waited for him to prepare him with his long, careful fingers. His cock ached beneath him, but all he could really focus on was the promise of being connected, of taking a part of Jeongguk into his body and giving a piece of himself back.

Two eager hands found Jimin’s hips. He was expecting some fondling or maybe even a little massage. He was not expecting his lower body to completely part from the mattress as Jeongguk lifted his pelvis up like he weighed half as much as a feather. Jimin squawked and instinctively swung his knees forward to support his ass that was now in the air. His eyes flew open so he could send a disgruntled look over his shoulder at his self-satisfied boyfriend.

“Sorry,” Jeongguk said.

“No, you’re not.”

“Not at all, no.”

“Fuck you,” Jimin scoffed.

“Other way around, babe.”

The opening snap of the lube’s cap punctuated his statement. Jimin snorted and relaxed into the pillow again. A wet squirt and a second click made him shudder. He repositioned his knees a little higher up the bed and let his spine fall into a beautiful sloping curve. His ass was sticking out at the ready, cheeks spread and hole exposed.

“Just touch me alrea— _ooh_.”

Jeongguk caressed Jimin with his slick hand, sliding four fingers up his perineum and over his entrance. He repeated the motion several times, his touch growing more deliberate. Jimin sighed contentedly. The pad of Jeongguk’s thumb circled his rim and sent ripples of desire through his lower body. Then he started pressing it inside. Once it was all the way in, Jimin clenched.

“Fuck, I love it when you do that,” Jeongguk groaned.

He twirled his thumb to get Jimin to release the tension, which was a difficult task given how badly he wanted to hold on. Then the rest of his fingers cupped his taint. Jeongguk moved his wrist forward and back, simultaneously thrusting his thumb inside and stroking between his legs. Jimin’s cock dripped onto the sheets as it hung there helplessly. He rocked back on his boyfriend’s hand and hummed in his throat, thankful they were finally getting somewhere.

Jeongguk’s free hand latched onto his asscheek and squeezed. The way he started kneading it felt amazing; Jimin was sore from dance practice yesterday. A sharp slap made him jump, not from pain, but from the loud crack that shattered the quiet in the bedroom. An apologetic kiss came afterward, tender against red skin. There was a pause in Jeongguk’s ministrations, so Jimin shifted impatiently.

“ _More_ ,” he whined.

In lieu of answering the request aloud, Jeongguk pushed his thumb in as far as possible and wiggled it up and down, tapping against the most sensitive spot inside him. At the same time, he pressed his fingertips to his perineum and massaged his prostate from the outside. The two sensations amplified one another and washed over Jimin. He buried his face into the pillow to muffle his cries.

“Is that better?” Jeongguk challenged him.

Jimin made an unintelligible noise. The pleasure had robbed him of any coherent thought. The muscles in his thighs twitched desperately. He was too overwhelmed to do anything but feel. Jeongguk was a blaze that could melt him down to nothing. His mind entered a haze while his body kept inundating his brain with endorphins. Orgasm was tantalizingly close, nearly within reach, but it was denied him when Jeongguk pulled his hand away. Once he could take a breath, Jimin started swearing.

“You fuckin’ shithead, I was so goddamn close.”

His boyfriend had the audacity to laugh.

“I thought you said you weren’t gonna cum until I fuck you.”

“Yeah, well, I never said it had to be with your dick,” Jimin shot back as he lifted himself onto his forearms. “But that _is_ what I meant, so hurry up.”

“What’s the hurry?” Jeongguk wondered as he squirted more lube into his hand.

“I’m not answering that.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not answering that, either.”

For a moment, Jimin thought he’d succeeded in silencing his talkative lover. But then a loud hiss came from behind. A juicy curse was next. Jeongguk coated his cock, noisily stroking himself with what sounded like a copious amount of lube. Arousal thrummed through the fabric of Jimin’s very existence. His empty hole twitched. His cock swayed.

He wanted it wet, and he wanted it deep, and he wanted it now.

Jeongguk’s name had never sounded more like a plea for mercy than it did coming from Jimin’s lips in that moment.

“I’m only teasing you, hyung. I want you just as bad.”

The deep, accented tone of his voice rolled over Jimin like a summer heat wave. He blushed profusely at the unashamed admission. How Jeongguk always managed to get under his skin, even after all this time, was beyond him.

“On your hands. And bring your knees closer together for me?”

“‘Kay.”

Jimin got comfortable on his hands and knees, legs closed. Some of the strain he was feeling in his hips dissipated. He sighed in relief. Then he wiggled his ass side to side, trying to entice his boyfriend.

“Come _on_.”

“Jeez, I’m coming, I’m coming.”

“You better not be. We’re just getting started.”

Ignoring the snarky comment, Jeongguk waddled forward on his knees, spread them wide, and got settled behind him. A hand pulled Jimin’s asscheek to the side, and then the head of Jeongguk’s dick rubbed against his entrance. He thanked any god that cared to listen in a silent prayer as his rim stretched to accommodate the girth of Jeongguk’s thick cock. The sensation of being filled had him scratching at the sheets and moaning.

“Oh, god, you’re fuckin’ tight. You okay?”

“ _Yes_ , yes. I’m fine. J-just go slow and gimme a minute.”

The rest of Jeongguk’s cock gradually pushed in until he bottomed out. Once his balls met Jimin’s ass, he paused. Jimin took a couple of deep breaths. He felt so full. No matter how he angled his hips or clenched, he could not escape the presence of his boyfriend that was invading him. Even without movement, dull pleasure throbbed in his cock, in his groin, and in his ass.

“Is it too much?”

“N-no,” Jimin gasped. “It just—it just feels so _good_.”

“Feels good already? Aren’t we just getting started?” Jeongguk recycled Jimin’s words as he wiped his hand on the towel.

“Shut up.”

The warm, secure weight of Jeongguk’s torso poured over Jimin’s back as the former leaned over him. He braced himself with his tattooed hand next to Jimin’s. His other arm held him in a tight embrace, palm flat on his chest. Then his lips found the mole on the nape of Jimin’s neck.

“Ready?”

“Yes, baby.”

“Are you sure?”

Typically, whenever Jeongguk was extra cautious, Jimin would patiently reassure him. But in this case, where his tone was not one of concern but indicative of his penchant for being a brat, Jimin was not so patient. He snapped.

“Yes, I’m sure! Fuck me!”

Jeongguk acquiesced.

He moved his hips against Jimin’s ass in slow, slow circles. The air in Jimin’s lungs vacated his body like it was being forcibly removed from him. The lack of oxygen made him dizzy, but Jeongguk’s hand on his sternum grounded him. Their connected bodies made wet sounds together as the base of Jeongguk’s cock massaged his rim. Jimin had long gotten over the embarrassment he used to feel at the different noises that came out of him during sex, so now he could close his eyes and appreciate the erotic song.

“Fuck,” Jeongguk grunted in his ear.

“Yes, _finally_.”

He continued to grind on him, now moving up and down, up and down. His cock shifted inside of Jimin and pressed against all the right spots. The sensations were intoxicating, addicting. Jimin wanted more but knew it still wouldn’t be enough even if he got it.

Suddenly, his center of gravity shifted, and his hands peeled off the mattress without his own volition. He flailed his arms for a moment in panic before he realized that Jeongguk was lifting them both up into a half-seated position on their knees. Jimin’s legs stayed together and folded up beneath himself. His boyfriend was impossibly close behind him, thighs framing his body. The display of strength and the change in the angle of penetration shook Jimin to his core.

“Jeongguk-ah, we can’t. You know I can’t keep quiet in this position. “

“In this position?” Jeongguk repeated skeptically. “Hyung. You never keep quiet.”

Jimin gasped, affronted.

“I can if I have to!” he defended himself. “And it’s not my fault that you’re so hot, with all your fuckin’… _muscles_.”

Jeongguk let out a laugh through his nose at the accusatory compliment. The puffs of air tickled the back of Jimin’s neck. At any rate, it was clear that they weren’t going to change positions, so Jimin grabbed onto Jeongguk’s thighs to support himself. He nearly swooned at how hard they felt, flexed under his touch. Then Jeongguk held onto his waist for leverage and started thrusting.

“Oh, my god.”

The lube smoothed the friction and intensified Jimin’s sensitivity. Each stroke seemed to light up as many nerve endings as there are stars in the night sky. New constellations burst into existence every other second, and he named them with hushed exclamations of pleasure.

“Jimin…”

On the lips of his lover, his name was a reverent promise, of care and of commitment. Jeongguk’s mouth lowered to the slope of his left shoulder and kissed it tenderly. Jimin tipped his head back and rested it against Jeongguk’s right shoulder. Their bodies rolled together in a familiar rhythm that felt as natural as breathing.

Though Jimin had put in a valiant effort to remain quiet after his boyfriend’s remark, he soon failed to see the point when the bed was creaking so loudly anyway. His panting breaths gradually crescendoed into short, steady moans that coincided with each push of Jeongguk’s hips. The head of his cock was dragging against his swollen prostate every single time.

“There, right there,” Jimin rasped out. “Oh, that feels amazing, Ggukie.”

“That’s it,” Jeongguk murmured in the crook of his neck.

The hands on Jimin’s waist descended to his hips. Jeongguk took control of his pelvis, pulling him back onto his cock on each thrust. The staccato notes Jimin was singing suddenly became legato as if Jeongguk had taken it upon himself to rewrite the score. Long whines spilled out of his throat just as Jeongguk had composed them.

After a while, there was a lull in the rocking for them both to rest. Jimin let go of Jeongguk’s thighs and leaned forward to place his palms on the bed. His arms shook underneath the weight of his own torso. Jeongguk rubbed at his back soothingly.

“Are you okay, hyung?”

“Yeah, I-I’m good.”

“Is the position too tiring? We can change it up.”

“It’s fine, really,” Jimin assured him. “Just…just add some more lube. And, uh, hold me? Like, hug me, if you can. Does that make sense?”

“Yeah, I can do that. I’m just gonna pull out for a second.”

“Okay.”

When Jeongguk’s cock left his body, Jimin felt horribly empty. His hole contracted around nothing as his boyfriend applied more lube. He rotated his hips to loosen them up and stretched out his spine. The break was much needed, but he was ready to keep going now.

Jimin accepted Jeongguk back into his body with a moan of his name. Even though he was completely relaxed at this point, Jeongguk filled him to the brim. He danced precariously on the brink of overflowing, but Jeongguk appeared to pay this no mind as he bent forward to scoop Jimin up in his arms and pull him back against his chest.

Their skin smoldered together, slippery with sweat. They arranged their limbs differently than before. Jeongguk’s arms secured his waist, and Jimin’s rested on top of them, hands grasping at his strong forearms to anchor himself. Jimin laid his head against Jeongguk’s left shoulder this time, which created an opening for him to whisper in his right ear.

“Like this? Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes…you always take care of me so well, Jeonggukie.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…”

Jeongguk kissed his ear and then resumed thrusting. This time, the swing of his hips was short and fast, and his cock stayed deep inside. Jimin cried out in shock at how incredible it felt. His toes curled. His fingers squeezed. He became weightless as Jeongguk pushed him higher and higher onto a cloud of rapture.

“Oh, o- _ooh_ , Jeongguk. _Jeongguk_. Yes, baby. Yes, yes, _yes_ …”

“Shhh, I got you.”

With his eyes closed, Jimin was too out of it to realize what Jeongguk was planning to do when he gently pulled his left arm out from under his grip. So, he simply placed his now empty hand on top of Jeongguk’s right, which remained on his chest, over his heart. He clung to it like it was his last tether to sanity.

And then he felt two fingertips press against his parted lips. Jimin stuck his tongue out and licked at them, guiding them into his mouth. Long fingers pushed in and curled over his tongue. He inhaled deeply and began suckling on them.

“I love it when you talk to me, hyung, but if you keep saying my name like that, I’m gonna bust,” Jeongguk explained.

Jimin let out a gurgling groan. The pleasure accelerated twofold now that his mouth and ass were both occupied. He swallowed around Jeongguk’s fingers to try to avoid making a mess, but a thin dribble of spit leaked over his lip anyway. His rim tightened from the sensation. Heat engulfed his groin with the threat of orgasm. He was so close to the edge but needed Jeongguk to touch his cock in order to fall. 

As if Jeongguk could read his mind, or perhaps feel him clenching, he slowly pulled his fingers out of his mouth. He dragged the wet tips down Jimin’s chin, under his jaw, over his Adam’s apple, to the base of his throat. The line of saliva evaporated quickly, sending a chill through Jimin. Then, skipping over their clasped hands on his chest, Jeongguk pressed his palm to his abdomen, right under his ribcage, and slid it down until just his pinkie was teasing at his pubic hair.

“Oh, fuck, I’m so close!” Jimin exclaimed. “I’m gonna cum as soon as you touch me, Gguk-ah. Don’t stop, baby, _please_.”

Jeongguk growled as he kept thrusting as fast as he could, but then he faltered with a hiss. His hips stilled abruptly, and Jimin almost cried at the cruelty. He broke free of Jeongguk’s embrace and fell forward onto his forearms.

“I said… _don’t_ …stop,” he panted. “Wh- _why_ did you stop?”

“I…a couple reasons,” Jeongguk managed to get out between large gulpfuls of air.

Jimin only whined in response.

“My ass…is _burning_. I’mboutta…get a cramp.”

“Oh, no!”

Concern immediately replaced the despair in which Jimin had been wallowing. He propped himself up on his hands and then carefully rose onto his knees, letting Jeongguk’s cock slip out of him. He clumsily turned around to face his boyfriend, who was sitting on his knees and trying to catch his breath.

“Are you okay? Is it cramping now?”

“No, it’s fine,” he laughed. “I stopped…before it started.”

Jimin narrowed his eyes, trying to tell if he was really okay. When he couldn’t sense any pain in his expression, he sighed. Maybe when Jeongguk had asked if the position was too tiring earlier, he’d been trying to give a hint. Jimin mentally smacked himself. And then he really smacked Jeongguk on the chest.

“Don’t push yourself too hard, you dumbass! The last thing I want is for you to get injured while fucking me into the next dimension. What if we get stuck and have to call for help, huh?”

Jeongguk threw his head back on a ridiculous guffaw. Jimin joined him for a short while until he got distracted by the view in front of him. Sweat dripped down the crevice between Jeongguk’s pecs, which were still heaving. His dark nipples were hard, and his abs flexed with his laughter, popping out in clear definition. The way he was sitting made his thighs bulge, and his cock curved upward, thick and wet and shining.

When Jeongguk ceased laughing, he tilted his head forward again and caught Jimin’s gaze with a smile. His eyes sparkled. Jimin watched them scan his body up and down before returning with desire apparent in those deep brown irises.

They were gone for each other.

And then they were kissing and kissing and kissing as Jimin ended up on his back with Jeongguk between his legs again. Affection made everything taste sweet, and passion made each touch sting. They rocked together, cocks sliding easily from the remnants of lube.

“Hyung,” Jeongguk called when he successfully broke away from greedy lips. “Aren’t you going to ask about the other reason why I stopped?”

“Oh? And what would that be?”

He smirked.

“I wanna watch you cum for me.”

Jimin’s dick throbbed as if in answer. He blinked stupidly, speechless for a moment. Then his voice came out hoarse.

“I—I want that, too.”

“Good.”

Jeongguk straightened up, grabbed the bottle of lube, and drizzled some more onto his cock. While he slicked himself up, Jimin fixed the pillow under his head and bent his legs. He was so turned on that a warm breeze probably could have done him in, but as the better alternative, his boyfriend split into him with a long, sexy moan. The stretch made Jimin’s jaw drop even though no sound came out.

They took a few seconds to organize themselves. Jeongguk rooted both hands into the mattress. Jimin reached up to hold onto each side of his neck, stroking his thumbs under the edges of his jaw with as much tenderness as he could muster. They stared into each other’s eyes as Jeongguk withdrew and slowly reentered once, twice, three times.

That was all Jimin could take before he began writhing against the sheets. His thighs shook whether he lifted them up or laid them down. His hands caressed and clawed, squeezed and stroked at everything he could reach. His spine and hips rolled as if he could simultaneously flee from the intensity and yet chase after everything Jeongguk gave him.

Though he wanted to shut his eyes and bask in the sensations that overwhelmed his body, Jimin could not tear them away from his lover. Jeongguk’s face was flushed with color. He was biting his lip, which made his dimples appear. His nostrils flared as he breathed heavily through his nose.

Soaked with sweat, his bangs hung in wild, wavy tendrils. Jimin ran his fingertips over the shaved side and then stretched to pull at the tie holding back most of his hair. He ripped it off and tossed it on the floor. Jeongguk shook his head so that his hair fell forward and parted more or less down the middle. A drop of sweat landed on Jimin’s chest from the action.

“Oh, my god, you are so fucking _hot_.”

He could feel Jeongguk shudder under his touch from the praise. Then a breathy, high-pitched whine escaped his throat. Jimin gently scratched his nails up and down his back to calm him.

Without warning, Jeongguk changed the arc of his hips so that the head of his cock stimulated his prostate with lethal precision. Jimin squealed. He dug his heels into Jeongguk’s ass to keep him going just like that, chanting his name over and over like a sacred mantra.

“What do you need, love?” Jeongguk murmured.

“T-touch me,” he pleaded. “Touch me. Make me cum.”

Jeongguk shifted his weight to one arm, lifted his hand to his mouth, and spit into it a couple of times. Once he took hold of Jimin’s cock, the temperature in the room elevated to a dangerous degree. Jimin’s defenses buckled under the dual assault. The friction, the fullness, the fire—it ravaged him. His fingers bit into the flesh of Jeongguk’s thick shoulders as his last shred of resistance was laid to waste.

He released.

Jimin came with an unreserved shout. The pressure in his pelvis exploded and circulated warmth throughout his body. His cock pulsed in Jeongguk’s fist, emptying out onto his abdomen for what felt like several eternities contained within an instant. Jeongguk openly marveled at the expression of pleasure on his face and continued to grind into him as his ass fluttered through the orgasm. The stimulation made the muscles in his thighs vibrate incessantly, but it wasn’t enough and wouldn’t be enough until he’d taken everything he could from Jeongguk.

The last bead of cum trickled out of Jimin’s cock and onto Jeongguk’s hand. He let go and sucked the droplet off his skin before lowering himself onto his elbows with a grunt. Jimin welcomed him with his arms around his neck and his tongue out for a taste of himself. Licking into his boyfriend’s mouth, he let out one more satisfied moan. They broke apart and smiled radiantly at one another.

“Keep going, Jeongguk-ah,” Jimin quietly urged him. “I wanna see you cum, too. I wanna feel it.”

“O-okay.”

First, Jeongguk adjusted his arms and legs into an easier, more relaxed position. Then, he tucked his face into the crook of Jimin’s neck and kissed it. Jimin shivered, tightening his embrace. His pulse was still bounding, but it was never given the chance to rest as Jeongguk proceeded to thrust into him with increasing fervor.

“Yes, _yes_. Just like that.”

Small whimpers tickled Jimin’s shoulder. They gave way to longer cries and unintelligible mumbles. Slightly worried, he spoke up.

“What is it, Gguk-ah?”

Another indecipherable mumble bubbled out of Jeongguk while he rocked steadily. Jimin slid his hand into the damp roots of hair on the back of Jeongguk’s head and pulled, lifting him up from where he’d buried his face. Their eyes met.

“Don’t hide from me,” Jimin commanded softly. “I didn’t hear you. What did you say?”

“I just, I…” he trailed off as pleasure came over him, ducking his gaze.

“You what? Tell me, baby.”

Jimin pulled a little harder at his hair to get his attention. It worked. Jeongguk exclaimed and shyly returned Jimin’s scrutinizing stare. Try as he might, Jimin couldn’t quite read what was being conveyed in his expression. So, he prompted him once more.

“What is it? Hm?”

Jeongguk broke.

“I-I-I want you. I want you. I want you so bad, Jimin, I can’t take it…”

Complex emotions surfaced in Jimin’s heart from the confession, but nothing more so than the desire to reassure Jeongguk. He wrapped his legs tight around Jeongguk’s hips, caressed the sides of his face in both his hands, and pecked him on the lips. Then he responded, each syllable steeped in sincerity.

“You have me, Jeongguk-ah. You’ve always had me, and you always will. I’m yours, only yours…take me.”

As if those exact words were the strength Jeongguk needed to continue, he squeezed his eyes shut and moved faster and faster. His brow was furrowed, his teeth bared. Sweat dripped off his jaw. He went silent for several seconds, save for his labored breath. Jimin held his own in anticipation of his boyfriend’s high.

Their skin clapped. The lube squelched. The bed creaked.

Jeongguk climaxed after one more ruthless thrust. His hips stilled, and Jimin could feel his cock throbbing inside of him, filling him with heat. His large body trembled on top of him as he moaned brokenly again and again. He pressed his forehead to Jimin’s, and they panted into each other’s mouths. Once they’d taken their fill of oxygen, they kissed.

Now that they both had come, Jimin finally felt satiated. He shakily unwrapped his legs and let them rest on the mattress, spread wide. Their lips became lazy, so Jimin just sucked on Jeongguk’s tongue until he chose to pull away. Gazing into Jeongguk’s eyes again, Jimin noticed that the ferocity of the emotions he’d been feeling had simmered down to warm contentment and open affection. To be sure, though, he gently shook Jeongguk’s face in his hands and spoke.

“I meant everything I said, okay?”

Jeongguk nodded as best he could with Jimin’s hold on him.

“I love you. I love you so much, my Jeonggukie.”

“I love you too, Jimin. I really, really do.”

The sound of his name whispered so intimately made Jimin turn red. To distract himself from the burning in his cheeks, he pushed some of Jeongguk’s hair out of his face. However, seeing those big, dark eyes more clearly only served to make it worse. They shone with his entire soul laid bare.

“Baby, are you okay?” Jimin asked.

“Yes, I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, it’s just…can we stay like this for a little bit?”

“Of course.”

They remained connected as Jeongguk slipped his arms underneath Jimin’s shoulders in a tight hug. Their chests came together as Jeongguk carefully laid his full weight on his body. Jimin cradled the back of his head in one hand and smoothed the other down his spine, between his shoulder blades. He tucked his nose into Jeongguk’s neck and breathed in the scent of his perfume mixed with sweat. Its familiarity comforted him. Not even the reality of cleanup and irritated roommates and alarms needing to be set was enough to undermine the precious few minutes of bliss he had right now, filled with and covered by his love.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for so long and just had to post it already! I might keep editing, so don't be surprised if it changes just a bit. Have I mentioned how hard pronouns in gay sex are? I STRUGGLE. Anyway, here's some more healthy gay sex!


End file.
